


I Blame You

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: Places, Poems and Castiel [8]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Castiel gets his feelings out about his actions.





	

Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.  
  
It has been a day since my last confession.

You are probably tired of hearing from me by now.

I know that I have failed you.

I have let you down.

I have taken a path of no return.

But I blame you.

I have been blaming myself for so long.

But I learned one thing as a human.

I blame you.

As a human, I blame myself.

Humans are accountable for their own actions.

Humans make choices.

Good and bad.

They must take the fall.

Many do not.

But it is on them.

My human errors are on me.

But my fall … that is on you.

I was designed to take orders.

I was designed to follow you blindly.

No matter where, you were to lead me.

So, for that, for my angel errors.

I blame you, Father.

For I sinned at your command.

You made me kill.

You made me love them.

Only to kill them.

To punish them.

You made me better than them.

Only to pretend that I was worse.

I was beautiful.

I was free.

Except I wasn’t.

I was a slave to your will.

I did as you said.

I followed you and you lead me astray.

May you find peace with your errors.

For I, have found peace, with mine.


End file.
